


there's nothing left for you and i to do

by unowenowl



Series: to be alive on this fresh morning in the broken world [1]
Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, M/M, season 2 episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unowenowl/pseuds/unowenowl
Summary: Adam finally decides to be honest with Reeve. No better time than when they're going into battle with a giant monster, is there?Adam gets it. He doesn't really want to do this right now either, but he doesn't know if he's ever going to get another chance. They're finally good again, or something approaching it, for the first time in many months."I don't think you heard how it ended," he says, feeling small. He takes a deep breath. The smell of the salt is sobering him a bit. He can't look at Reeve as he speaks, stares straight at the ocean in front of him, not really seeing it. He'll back out of this if he does, he just knows it. He's buzzing out of his skin a bit, his heart hammering in his chest."Because if you had, you'd have heard me say that I could never do that to you."
Relationships: Adam/Reeve (The Hollow)
Series: to be alive on this fresh morning in the broken world [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773262
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	there's nothing left for you and i to do

**Author's Note:**

> Sup people, I just bingewatched the Hollow today. And istg I really thought that this is how it was going to go when I got to that boat scene. Well, I thought it was more gonna be like "if you'd have stayed, you'd have heard me say I like you", but like, this is more canon compliant.
> 
> I really like these two. I'm really a sucker for friends-to-enemies-to-friends-to-lovers eh? (Although they also read like exes who aren't over their relationship.)
> 
> Title is from Hozier because he's my inspiration when it comes to titles and this is the life.

"That conversation you overheard…when I was talking to Mira about you…"

"Let's not do this right now."

Adam gets it. He doesn't really want to do this right now either, but he doesn't know if he's ever going to get another chance. They're finally good again, or something approaching it, for the first time in many months.

"I don't think you heard how it ended," he says, feeling small. He takes a deep breath. The smell of the salt is sobering him a bit. He can't look at Reeve as he speaks, stares straight at the ocean in front of him, not really seeing it. He'll back out of this if he does, he just knows it. He's buzzing out of his skin a bit, his heart hammering in his chest.

"Because if you had, you'd have heard me say that I could never do that to you."

And then he does it. He looks at him, sees his questioning eyes, feels Reeve near him. The intensity of his own feelings scares him. He backs down.

"Because beyond "The Hollow", beyond being my teammate, we're friends."

He looks away again. He can hear Mira in the back of his mind saying "chicken!"  
It's the truth, but really, it's not the full truth.

"I'm sorry, I should've talked to you about it," he says in the end, trying not to focus on the regret rising inside him.

And then he hears Reeves say "I win," in a playful voice.  
"Hey!"  
"Always knew I was right,", he says smiling. Adam smiles back, almost involuntarily, a response. Gosh, he'd missed this. Missed talking to him, missed him. He gulps. His heart keeps beating too fast. 

He thought that stupid crush of his went away with all the constant fighting and bickering.  
Clearly it hasn't. It feels even stronger now.

"But thanks for admitting it, buddy."  
"Rude." 

In the back of his mind, Mira is talking again. _What do you have to lose?_

It's what she'd asked him in that conversation they'd held long ago. And then he'd replied that he wouldn't want to lose Reeve, that their friendship was too important to him, that he couldn't…

But then it happened anyway. He lost him, he went away, to another team and forgot about them. And Adam had no choice but deal with his own stupid feelings by himself, knowing that Reeve didn't even want him.

Except that was exactly what Reeve had thought too. And perhaps this thing was new and fragile anyway, but it wasn't what used to be, couldn't lose that. There wasn't the strong friendship that there used to be, and if he were to lose this by confessing…that was alright. He knew now that he could be alright without Reeve too.

And perhaps he'd move on easier with everything out in the open, without these feelings caught up in his throat constantly, wanting to be verbalized. (Or at least that was what he kept hearing from others. Confess and move on.)

And that gives him another boost of courage, to try. But he is still going to look at the water, he decides. Just to be safe.

"Actually, that isn't everything," he says. "There's more I didn't say. If you'd stayed, you'd have heard Mira say that it was high time that I actually confessed."

And now that he's begun, he can't stop.

"You'd have heard her say she was tired of us dancing around each other constantly, and pick on each other constantly to get each other's attention. Except that I couldn't really believe you liked me, and I didn't want to lose you."

He's trembling, he knows. He can see his hands shaking. This is hard.

He looks up at Reeve. The other boy looks open, star-struck, as if he can't believe he's hearing this. Adam goes on.

"You were one of my best friends and I didn't want to lose you. But I did anyway. And if you ever felt the same way about me, but don't anymore, that's okay. You don't have to do anything. I just want you to know..."

He looks up at the other boy, smiles slightly.

"I really like you, Reeve. I have for a long time."

When the other boy doesn't say anything, Adam nods. Well, the few moments of getting along were nice while they lasted. He tries to turn around, but that seems to snap Reeve out of his reverie.

Reeve reaches out for his hand. Adam's breath hitches.

It's warm.

"Wait, you liked me?" Reeve asks.

"Wow, you're slow on the uptake."

"You like me?" Reeve seems shocked.

"I know, I was surprised as well," Adam tries to joke. He's not sure if this is acceptance or refusal.

But then Brynhilda calls for the ship to be sailed and they're not alone anymore. Reeve looks almost angry. His grip tightens on his hand and Adam's heart skips a beat.

"This talk isn't over," Reeves says. "We will continue it when we are safe," Reeve says, intensely, and all Adam can do is gulp and nod. It doesn't look like refusal.

Not with Reeve's hand in his. They don't let go until they meet the monster.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone cares or wants to chat, my tumblr is wikipedie.  
> Kudos/Comments much appreciated! Hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
